The present invention relates generally to automated design systems for converting design information into three-dimensional models and more particularly to apparatus controllable by a digital computer for sculpturing materials of low modulus of elasticity into desired shapes using a hot-wire.
The design and manufacture of shaped objects ordinarily involves a multistep procedure. First, the designer sketches a desired shape on paper. When the designer determines that the shape may have the desired appeal, a more formal drawing is made, either by the designer or by a draftsman. If, after such formal drawings are made, the designer continues to feel the designed shape has the desired appeal, a model of the shaped product is manufactured. In many cases, the model is carved from some soft material. Alternatively, the model may be cast from a mold manufactured in accordance with the design. If the model is satisfactory, a system is set up for manufacturing a product with the desired design. This last step often involves the manufacture of patterns and/or final molds. In some cases, such last step involves programming automated machinery to cut the shape out of a particular workpiece.
At any step prior to final acceptance of the shape as embodied in the manufactured product, it may be determined by the designer or someone else that the design does not have the desired appeal. At such time, the designer will go back in the process, often to the sketching step, and make alterations. This process continues until the manufacturing process produces a product of the desired shape.
This process, obviously, can take a great deal of time and often costs a lot of money. Because simple products are often low-profit items, this initial design cost is substantial compared to the cost of the product. As a result, the cost of design must be spread over a large number of product sales.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system for design and manufacture of relatively simple, low-cost products that will substantially reduce the time and expense involved in the design and manufacture process.